Finding Nemo and Daddy
by SLPikachu
Summary: The Winchesters stay at a motel and seven-year-old Sarah watches Finding Nemo and a nightmare comes from it. At least her daddy is there when she wakes up. (Just some fluff while I test a new word app on my phone)


_**It has been too long in writing my Supernatural fan fiction stories, so I started looking in the play store on my phone for any word apps, and I found one. I wrote this to test it out. This was written, completely on my phone. So, updates will resumes. However, "Family is Where the Heart is" will not as that needs my laptop to write. In the next two weeks, I will be moving into my own place. Once I get settled in and set my new budget, I will get my laptop repaired. Until then, my other stories will be updated. As I said, this story was a test to try out the word app and see if Fan Fiction would accept it. **_

Sarah sat on the floor of the motel room, watching "Finding Nemo" on TV. It was a little late in the evening, and the Winchesters had stopped at a motel for the night. Dean was showering and Sam was researching on his laptop. Sarah was already showered and ready for bed. Her toys were scattered around her, on the floor, as the seven-year-old watched the Pixar animated film, really into it.

The shower was eventually turned off. Sometime later, the bathroom door was opened and Dean emerged, drying his hair with a towel, dressed in a grey t-shirt and pajama pants. Since finding out he was a father and now sharing his bed with a little girl, Dean figured it would be a good idea to get some appropriate sleeping attire instead of sleeping in his boxers and a t-shirt. Most of the time, when they stopped to catch a few hours of sleep, he just slept in his clothes.

"Sarah, after the cartoon is over, we are turning in," Dean told his daughter.

"Uh huh," she replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Dean, you know this is a movie, right?"

Dean looked over at his brother. "And how do you know this?"

The younger brother stared down at his laptop screen, thinking about his girlfriend he had recently lost. He let out a breath of air, missing her so much. "Jess wanted to see it when it was in theaters."

Dean watched his brother. Knowing his brother was still grieving over her death, he left it alone. Instead, he asked, "How much is left of the movie?"

Sam looked over at the TV. "Uh, I think, maybe forty, forty five minutes," he shrugged.

Nodding, Dean tossed the towel over on the floor and walked over to drop himself down on his bed, staring over at the movie. "What are those, turtles?"

Sam looked over to see what his brother was referring to. "Yeah. Crush is the big one they're riding on, and the little one is Squirt, his son."

"You would know that," he gave his brother a hard time in a brotherly, teasing way. Sam just told Dean to bite him as Dean snickered.

During the commercials, Sarah woud play with her action figures, which were mostly Pokemon characters, but when the movie returned, her eyes would be glued to the screen. Sarah laughed and cried through the whole thing, even though she had seen "Finding Nemo" before. However, this would be the first time she would finish it. Being a "father looking for his son" movie, and Sarah not having her father for the first seven years of her life, she usually broke down into tears and left the room, wanting to find her own father. So, when the Winchesters checked into the motel and Sarah started channelsurfing through the TV channels and found the movie just starting, she felt she could finally watch it all the way through. By the end of the movie, Sarah had tears on her face, especially when Marlon was saying goodbye to Nemo as he finally let his son go off with his class. In fact, Sarah stood up and walked over to climb onto the bed where her father sat, slouching against a pillow, his arms crossed, lazily on his torso.

Dean unfolded his arms when Sarah was crawling towards him and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Dad."

"Yes, baby girl?" he replied.

"If you and I got separated from each other, would you go on a quest to find me, like Marlon did for Nemo?"

Dean kissed the top of her head. "You bet I would," he smiled down at her.

Sarah looked up at her father who smiled at her. She returned the smile.

He, gently, tapped her right leg, "Come on. Let's hit the sack, shall we?"

"Aw, do we have to?" she moaned, dropping against his chest.

"We have to be back on the road, early, tomorrow morning and since we're not on a job, it is way past your bedtime."

"Can I stay up for fifteen more minutes while I finish a battle?" Sarah asked, breaking out her uncle's puppy dog look she had inherited from him as she pointed over at her toys.

Dean shook his head. "Not tonight, baby girl," he told her and lifted himself up, a little to pull the comforter out from under him, while having a kid sit on his stomach. Dean dropped back down to lift his daughter off of him and lay her on the bed, next to him, covering the both of them up.

Sam had gotten up to turn the TV off, plus the lights, before returning to his bed, getting under his own covers. He placed his laptop back, onto his lap.

"Daddy," Sarah said, softly just as Dean closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

"Hm?" he hummed, tiredly.

"You know, we're like Marlon, Nemo, and Dory."

"How so?" Dean asked, his eyes still closed.

"Well, there are three of us," she started to explain, "I'm Nemo, because I'm a kid. You're Marlon, because you're my dad, and Uncle Sam is Dory."

Dean couldn't help smile in his sleep. "Why is Sam, the girl?"

She shrugged. "Well, Uncle Sam doesn't forget everything, but he does forget the pie a lot, and that's important to remember, right, Dad?"

He laughed. "Right, baby girl," while Sam lifted his head from typing and stared ahead.

"Thanks, peanut," he told her, sarcastically.

Sarah just giggled.

"Now, go to sleep," Dean changed the subject, getting serious.

"Okay, Dad," she sighed. Sarah didn't want to fall asleep. She knew if she kept postponing going to sleep, her father would give her a swat or two on her bottom, so she decided to just say, good night to both of the brothers and go to sleep.

"Good night, Uncle Sammy."

"Night, Peanut," he replied back. "I love ya."

"Love you, too." Sarah turned over on her side to face her father. "Good night, Daddy. I love you, too."

"Good night, Baby Girl. Love ya, too."

Sarah leaned in and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. Unexpectedly, Dean grabbed her and gave several fatherly kisses right back. She laughed at each one, enjoying the attention. That is, until he stopped. Sarah finally settled down and snuggled close to her father, closing her eyes. Sleep eventually overcame her and she soon entered dream world.

Sarah walked through some woods, following behind her father and uncle. All three were well packed, including her, who had her small shotgun Dean only let her use.

The sky was a dark grey, although the ground wasn't muddy or wet yet. They knew it wouldn't be long until it started raining. The Winchesters were on a job, though, and knew they couldn't back out just because of a little rain, no matter how bad it got.

Sarah stayed close to her father, not just because she had to, but because Sarah felt frightened. It was only understandable as she was only seven and starting out as a new hunter, having only a handful of monsters under her belt.

The monster her family was hunting, was a woodland kind, feeding on anyone who got lost in the woods. Several hikers and campers had all mysteriously disappeared over the past month, plus, more groups of them over the past fifty years.

"Stay close, baby girl," Dean reminded his little girl, looking back to make sure she was doing it.

Sarah nodded her head at her father. The Winchesters continued through the woods. A fierce growl echoing off from a distance, made them stop in their tracks. Sarah cocked her shotgun, preparing to shoot if she had to.

She looked around the area, staying alert. "Dad, what do we do?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

There was no answer.

"Dad?"

Still no response.

Sarah looked back at where she thought her father was standing. Dean was gone, and so was Sam.

"Dad? Uncle Sam?"

A small whimper escaped from her mouth as Sarah looked in every direction for her family.

"Daddy. Uncle Sammy."

Another growl grabbed her attention and Sarah took off at a run, not sure where it was she was going. She ran all through the woods, crying out for her family, especially her father.

Eventually, Sarah rested at a tree, trying to catch her breath. Her breathing slowed down and she was able to take reagular breaths. Cautiously, Sarah made her way around the the base of the tree, coming face to face with the most hideous, slobbering beast one could ever imagine.

Sarah backed away, raising her shotgun to point it at the beast. Her hands shook as they held it. "I'm not afraid of you," she informed it, as bravely as she could.

The woodland beast stepped towards her on all fours, like a gorilla. Its eyes glowed yellow, with a tint of black in them as they pierced right at Sarah. Its nose was slits like a snake's, its body covered in leaves and vines like a fur pelt. The beast's sharp teeth stuck out, dripping with saliva and hunger.

Sarah couldn't help let out another whimper. "Daddy," she said, softly. She managed to pull the trigger, but the shotgun stalled. No bullet would shoot out as she continued to press it. Sarah backed away, taking each step, slow and steady. Her heart beat inside of her chest, as tears filled her eyes and escaped down both sides of her face.

The beast followed, keeping a short distance from her until it finally pounced, releasing its razor sharp claws.

Sarah cried out, "DADDY!"

Suddenly, she sat up in bed, screaming for her father. It awoke both brothers from their own sound sleep. Sam threw on the bedside lamp while his brother tended to the little girl.

"Baby girl, what is it?"

Sarah huffed, trying to catch her breath. Tears were pouring down her face on both sides. When she looked around and realized where she was and saw her father sitting right there next to her, Sarah leaped on him, hugging his neck, tightly.

"What is it, baby girl?" Dean asked, concerned. "You're shaking and covered in sweat."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, concerned for his niece, as much as Dean.

Sarah cried on her father's shoulder, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay, baby girl," he assured her, rubbing Sarah's back, up and down. "I got ya. It was all a bad dream." Dean kissed the side of her head and continued to rub her back. Dean maneuvered himself to where he could pull Sarah onto his lap and hold her, better. He held her head to him, in his hand. "Shh, shh, settle down. It's all over."

"C-can Un-cle S-s-sammy check un...der the b-b-beds?" Sarah asked through her tears.

"Sure, Peanut." Sam got down from the bed and checked each one. He shook his head once he was done. "Nope, nothing under there." He stood up and sat on their bed. Sam reached out to also rub Sarah's back. "Everything is okay now, Peanut. You're safe, now. It was all a dream." Secretly, he hoped it wasn't one of the nightmares they both shared. Since Sam didn't have one, it probably wasn't, but he still thought of the possibility.

Sarah continued to hold onto her father's neck. As time passed, her cries became quiet sniffles. That was when Sam asked about her dream. "It was dark, like dark storm clouds, and we were all in the woods, on a job. There was this loud growl and you both disappeared. I ran and ran, but I couldn't find neither of you. Then, the monster found me and when I tried to shoot it in the face, my gun stalled. It tried to attack me until I woke up," she explained when she could without stuttering. She also described the monster to the brothers. It didn't sound like any monster they knew about and figured it was something her subconscious had made up.

"It's alright, now, baby girl," Dean continued to comfort his little girl. "It's all over, now. Nothing is gonna get ya, I promise. You are one hundred percent safe with me. I won't ever let anyone or anything, harm you. Not if I can help it."

Sam exchanged looks with his brother. Dean just gave him a meaningful look that said he was keeping that promise, no matter what the costs. He was Marlon, looking out for his little Nemo.


End file.
